


Olhos Que Controlam

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Groping, Mind Control
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um menino faz um acordo que lhe dá poderes sobrenaturais





	Olhos Que Controlam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes That Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963878) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Meu nome é Frederic.

Sou um cara normal. Pele clara, cabelos brancos, olhos vermelhos...

Eu nasci em uma família normal, com mãe e mãe normais.

Eu sou adotado, mas não me importo muito com minhas origens.

Eu era um garoto normal, eu juro. Eu simplesmente gostava de olhar as calcinhas das meninas. E roubá-las. E urinar sobre elas, então jogá-las nas janelas de suas casas para ver se eles iriam reconhecê-las e buscá-las.

Quando eu tinha 12 anos, além dos assuntos escolares, meu hobby preferido era agarrar menias sem permissão.

Muitas meninas me rejeitaram da maneira mais difícil.

Um não. O nome dela era Giselle.

Cabelos verdes, olhos vermelhos e um peito deliciosamente grande para a idade, acho era tamanho E.

Mas havia algo que Giselle queria de mim, algo que eu não gostava. Fidelidade.

Eu estava grunhindo em minha cama, pensando se aquelas seios eram dignos disso.

Eu mordi a pele debaixo da minha boca tão forte que sangrou.

Então ele apareceu.

Seu nome era Caim.

Ele era uma figura escura, uma criatura corcunda com uma cabeça de golem e olhos vermelhos.

Ele disse o que eu poderia dar a ele, e o que ele poderia me dar.

E eu não me importei.

Ele me deu os olhos que me permitiram fazer as pessoas fazerem e lembrar o que eu queria deles.

E houve bom uso destes poderes, de fato.

Às vezes, quando me aborreço, ando pela noite e pego raparigas.

Ainda não estou solteiro. Giselle ainda é minha namorada, mas as garotas que eu pego não se lembram de mim.

Mas não estou interessado nelas no momento. Não.

Há um obstáculo no meu caminho e eu preciso me livrar disso.

E esse obstáculo é o pai da minha namorada.

Ele é irritante. Simples assim.

Posso mudar muitas coisas, mas não posso mudar a personalidade de uma pessoa.

E sua personalidade me irrita. Ele ousou gritar comigo quando ele me viu aggarando sua filha no corredor de sua casa.

Eu poderia fazê-lo se matar muito facilmente, mas não é assim que eu quero.

Quero que ele morra como si próprio e morra nas mãos da pessoa que ele menos espera.

E uma pessoa que não me incomodarei em colocar na prisão, é claro. Giselle também é preciosa para mim. Pelo menos o corpo dela é.

Eu escolhi meu bode expiatório.

E eu estou vendo ele do outro lado da rua.

"Oh, senhora Ninette, prazer em te ver aqui".

Seu cabelo roxo usava um coque apertado , minha sogra (para uma certa definição, eu era apenas o namorado de sua filha, ainda), parecia quase como um adolescente às vezes. Um adolescente de seis e meio pés de altura envergonhada de seu tamanho. Seus olhos cor de rosa brilhavam com uma inocência que me fazia às vezes me perguntar se minha namorada era realmente sua filha.

Ela riu um pouco e o silêncio foi instalado por alguns segundos entre nós, e ela começou a sentir algo atrás do meu sorriso.

"Hum, você está fazendo alguma coisa safada, não é Frederic?"

"Hum sim, mas só posso dizer isso no seu ouvido".

Quase como uma estudante excitada, Ninette colocou os ouvidos na altura da minha boca.

Eu acho que ela realmente gosta de mim. Eu apenas queria que ela gostasse de mim o suficiente para fazer o que eu vou fazer com que ela faça sem a necessidade de um pedido.

Os demônios muitas vezes precisam de sacrifícios sangrentos se as pessoas não estão dando suas almas para eles.

Eu não sou burro em dar minha própria alma, embora eu me pergunte se eu vou para o inferno de qualquer maneira, fazendo coisas tão perversas. Qual é a diferença entre vender sua alma e simplesmente ser mal? Eu não faço ideia.

Felizmente, Caim me permitiu escolher o tipo de sacrifício que eu faria. Eu odiaria matar lindas virgens ou crianças pequenas ou bebês bonitos.

Normalmente, faço uma feia como o pecado se matar no meio do jantar com sua família.

As autoridades já chamam isso de epidemia e estão fazendo anúncios ridículos de "positividade da face". As coisas simplesmente não funcionam assim e pelo menos um humorista de direita disse que esta é uma simplificação excessiva do problema e as meninas provavelmente tiveram razões pessoais para se matarem.

Algumas pessoas são muito inteligentes para seu próprio bem. Esse cara já perdeu seu emprego.

Mas vamos nos concentrar no pai da minha namorada, vamos? Ou pelo menos sua morte.

Eu fiz Ninette matá-lo. Relativamente fácil com uma faca de açougueiro.

Enquanto preparava o café da manhã.

Eu não tenho idéia de como ela reagiu ao se encontrar imersa em um poço de sangue enquanto usava um avental, mas meninas cobertas de sangue me excitam muito. O pensamento que é a mesma garota que alimentou e criou minha bela Giselle é ainda melhor.

Sua amnésia era uma defesa suficientemente boa e suas feridas genitais (sim, eu a fiz fazer isso consigo mesma, talvez porque achei que a ajudaria a sair da prisão) fez a polícia pensar que o senhor Philippe tentou estuprá-la.

Ela foi julgada mentalmente instável, graças a sua resposta desproporcional, e enviada ao asilo judiciário.

Giselle e eu tínhamos ambos os 16 quando aconteceu. Meus pais a semi-adotaram, e ela dormiu no meu quarto ... por muito tempo.

Giselle chorou rios no meu peito no dia seguinte, e basicamente implorou-me para tirar a virgindade no meu próprio quarto. Uma maneira torcida de curar sua tristeza.

Eu fiz isso. Encadear ela  para mim me fez sentir mais poderoso do que nunca. Aguardo com expectativa a quebra.

Mas para minha surpresa, Cain apareceu depois que ela adormeceu e disse que não precisava de mais sacrifícios. Que a alma de Giselle era suficiente, e que naquele momento ela poderia dar a sua alma a Caim através de mim e em seu eu inconsciente aceitaria.

Ele disse que não precisaria mais pagar com qualquer outro sacrifício. Eu aceitei.

Seis anos depois, Ninette voltou do asilo.

Ela não sorria mais.

Seu médico recomendou o ar rural para mantê-la calma.

Minha mãe mais velha teve conexões que nos permitiram viver em uma casa rural, e Giselle achava que o ar era perfeito... para conceber uma criança.

Nós fodemos como animais todas as noites ao lado do quarto de sua mãe e, honestamente, me senti um pouco desconfortável.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se era arrependimento, ou porque eu estava chocado com o quanto Giselle mudou na ausência de seus pais.

Ou talvez tenha sido meu acordo com Cain que... a mudou emoutra coisa?

Então, um dia, Giselle estava um pouco doente e me disse que ia dormir mais cedo.

Vendo uma janela de oportunidade, enchei uma xícara com água, coloquei algumas pílulas para dormir e fiz Giselle bebê-las.

Beijei sua testa e decidi abusar da minha, agora pelo papel, sogra.

Ela estava olhando as estrelas do lado de fora.

Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, e seu olhar de desespero fez o cenário parecer uma pintura melancólica.

Desde que ela voltou, ela só falava laconicamente, e muitas vezes eu vi que ela desejava chorar.

Mas ela não o fez, provavelmente porque ela não pensou que ela fosse digna disso. Ela não achava que ela tivesse o direito de estar triste.

Ela estava vestindo jeans e uma camisola branca pesada, provavelmente por causa do ar frio, mas isso não me impediu de dar uma bofetada na bunda dela, fazendo ela se virar para mim.

Ela falou estoicamente, mas fracamente, tentando me repelir.

"Por favor, pare com isso. Eu ..."

Ela ficou um pouco tonta e quase caiu, mas eu a peguei.

Ela então começou a chorar.

"Eu não quero te machucar... Como e... Por favor"

Eu estava surpreso. Eu pensei que ela iria me revogar por meus avanços, não por causa do assassinato de seu marido.

"Ninette, você ..."

"Eu não sei por que eu fiz, mas não quero ..."

Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça. Eu acho que ela estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça.

"Você... Por causa de você..."

Eu estava com um medo tão grande a ponto de morrer depois destas palavras. Eu pensei que ela iria lembrar minhas ordens.

"Eu matei meu marido porque eu queria você, não?" Ela disse olhando diretamente para mim.

Fiquei chocado com esse momento, mas agora percebo.

Há algo que faz o controle mental mais poderoso de acordo com os livros que eu li. Alguma coisa sobre estimular os desejos secretos.

Ela sempre falou tão educadamente comigo... Eu estava muito concentrado nas coxas da filha para perceber...

Ela se virou para mim, seus olhos frios como o inferno.

"Bem ..." ela disse, bem mais alta e determinada. "Se eu fizesse o meu trabalho, então é hora de colher os benefícios".

Ela saltou sobre mim e nós nos beijamos no chão.

Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo contra mim. Eu podia sentir a paixão em sua língua.

Antes de eu perceber, minhas calças caíram e ela estava esmagando sua buceta contra meu pau, montando-me com desespero.

Meus olhos estavam quase fechados se prazer e, quando os abri, os olhos dela estavam cerrados, mas as lágrimas rolavam sobre o seu rosto, um rosto cheio de angústia, tristeza e prazer misturados em uma piscina de emoções.

A chuva baixa começou a cair sobre nós, mas, em vez de parar, ela tirou o suéter e, para minha surpresa, não havia sutiã debaixo.

Seus peitossaltaram sobre a chuva, e eu me senti abraçado pelos anjos.

Mas depois do orgasmo e ela caiu em cima de mim, e nós dois dormimos na grama, meus sonhos não eram nada mas pesadelos vermelhos.

Sangue, vísceras e carne vermelha estavam em toda parte, cobrindo as paredes da realidade.

Centenas de cadáveres em todos os lugares. Alguns tinham formas estranhas, acho que alguns não eram humanos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu podia sentir que eles eram humanos em mente.

Caminhei entre eles e senti culpa. Culpa extrema. Como eu fosse quem os matou.

Porque eles tinham almas.

Quando eu olhei ao redor, eu finalmente a vi.

Giselle vestindo o mesmo mini vestido preto da noite em que tomei sua virgindade, seus olhos brilhando com uma luz vermelha. Ela estava agachada e a mão dela estava penetrando um cadáver decapitado de uma adolescente de pele marrom vestindo um uniforme de polícia verde.

Eu vi Caim e, apesar de não ter boca, o demônio escuro sorriu com seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos, e seus pensamentos reverberaram dentro de minha mente.

"Sua alma está vazia agora. Eu a consumi."                                            

 


End file.
